


random idea for an origin for Anti

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Free to a good home, Gen, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: just as couple of stupid JackSepticeye ideas





	random idea for an origin for Anti

When walking in the woods playing Pokémon Go and you come across a fariyring, don't try & capture the Pokémon that appears there.  
Especially if it seems to keep glitching out.

_-+-_

I also have a vague idea about Jack's tattoos since his first one Bold Hunter's Mark from the Bloodborne which, in the game, allows you to warp back to the last fire without losing anything important & his second one is a sigil from Shadow of the Colossus; a week-point but meant to contain the essences of the bad guy within the colossi.

But I have no idea how to tie that into anything so _that's_ not going anywhere.


End file.
